


But Friends Don't Know The Way You Taste*

by RedFlamboyant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlamboyant/pseuds/RedFlamboyant
Summary: George invent a real live The SIMS games, and Percy choosen the wrong relationship.
Relationships: Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley
Kudos: 1





	But Friends Don't Know The Way You Taste*

**Author's Note:**

> *Señorita, Camila Cabello dan Shawn Mendes
> 
> Percy is canonically married with Audrey, she is a blank character, even her maiden name never revealed.  
> She is a free to explored character, with as many as possibility.

George fold his arms to his chest, amuzing on his brother's desperation. 

"I dont mean to made her my crush. I want to marry her. Cant you fix it?"

George throw his hands up. "Sorry Perce, once you sign in a task, you can not quit."

"Yea, but this task result is friendship. FRIENDSHIP, george. I cant have baby with her in friendship statute!"

"Why not?"

"Friends not making baby!"

"No, as long as there is a fertile woman, making sex with a fertile man, a baby could be conceipted."

"GEORGE! FRIENDS DONT MAKE SEX!" 

"WHY NOT?" 

Percy slam the table frustatedly, and decide to just hack the stupid game George had invented. 

"Fine! What ever!" 

He is dissaparating while George's chuckle.

Percy landed on his flat right before the door, and hurriedly slouched to his living room's couch. 

Audrey is watching the telly. Her hair pulled up in a messy bun, her T-shirt's neck worn out and dropped on one side, revealing her shoulder blade, and her smooth shoulder under her long neck. She never wear bra for Merlin shake! And her tight, gleaming uncover as she wear an ugly short pants. 

She may be had finished to draw or paints and had taken shower, but its always some paint's stain somewhere in her body. 

Percy feel the itch to scrub the paint's stain under her left eye that magnified on her too big round glasses. Or the stain on her neck side.

He grabs a cushion and muffles his scream to it.

Audrey tilt her head to him, but continues to sip her coffee. 

Right, Percy think, 'I'll kiss her, I'll shout my confession, I'll fuck her, what ever.' 

But as he lift his face to start yells his feeling out to her, a hot wave surging from his cheek all over his body and his words stuck on his troath.

"Are you allright, Percy?"

Percy gulps, composing his breath. His face red burned. "I.... I....." He stuttered. 

He is now in secret admirer stage of George's Sim's game. But as a magic game, instead of computer or phone games, this games applied on real human. And its happenly Percy mistakenly choose friendly romantic mode relation with Audrey, instead of romantic lover. 

How Percy really like to choose archenemy to George instead for this. But he has only one game token and he had spent it to his foolish attemp to win Audrey. 

Without the stupid game, Percy had already struggling to confess his feeling to her, now it even harder because the game forfeit any of his attemp to advancing his romance to her. 

"Not feel so good, Audrey, I think I'll sleep in my room." He wakes up from the couch and drags him self to his room, lock the door, and instead of laying to his bed, he decide to relieves his self in his loo. 

He turn his shower, and starts touching him self pathetically, embarasedly imagining the woman outside his room touching him. 

When he called her on her room sharing ad, he though she was a man, as she just put his family name. To think of it again, its really his stupidity to think its a man. 

And when they meet, Percy reluctantly decided to take the room because, one, considering the flat's size and conveniences, its rather cheap. 

Two, its close with the ministry, and its a muggle enviroment. After the war, somehow Percy just feel more convenient to stay on the muggle enviroment rather in a magical one. That's why he skimming a new flat ads on a muggle newspaper and find this cheap convenient flat. 

Three, well, even if his room mate that's also the flat owner is a woman, she is not looks alluring at all. When they meet, she was in an utter mess. Eye bag black as she had waken late for days to prepare her project. Her outfit is outdated, and her haircut is... just, didnt look good on her. Afterall, she said she just need a rather quiet room mate, and let her undistrubed in her own studio, that is next to her own room. She rent out the spare guess room because she rarely if never, has a staying guess. So even if she prefering a solemn quiet house for herself, her parents insist her to move back to their house if she has no room mate. So, she rent out the spare room. 

Because Percy oftently work overtime and Audrey mostly caving in her studio, they're rarely met. 

But after the messy project, she decided to quit from the galery and do some easier freelance projects and teach some art classes. 

Thats how she start looks better without any business restriction bound. And apparantly, she is not just actually pretty, but also very alluring.

She is not seducing, but oppositely, Percy fascinated with her casuality. 

With her loose schedulle, Percy oftently found her arround the flat, cleans up, cooking, or just iddly watch the telly. 

They caugh up on small chats, find out she is a convenient chatting buddy, and, Percy is a normal man, start to noticing her attractiveness.


End file.
